


Leighton's Girls

by Joanne_c



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time apart makes the reunion all the more sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leighton's Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [cookie2011](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cookie2011) collection. 



Their schedules were impossible, that was the only word for it. There was never enough time to get together, even when they were working together. Oh, there were nights when two of them would have time, and the third would be off on some other project, usually Jessica and Leighton for a while, but now it was different, now it might be Michelle and Jessica who were the ones who had time together. Of course, no matter which pair it was, they would make sure the third heard _all_ about what they had missed.

That had been the topic of conversation at dinner, as it happened. Three lovely young women, Leighton, Jessica and Michelle, talking and catching up.

Only Leighton and Michelle had regaled Jessica with their previous meeting.

"And then she asked me," Leighton laughed softly, "if I had the keys. I mean, really, Michelle, do you really think I would mislay keys?"

"I just thought my pussy might have been too distracting," Michelle answered. "And honestly, sometimes, yes, Leighton, I do."

"So that's when I turned her over," Leighton said, whispering to Jessica, "And gave her six of the best. I think she came on three."

"I really wish I could have made it, but you know how it is..." Jessica looked flushed and Leighton knew from the hand she had up under her skirt that she was turned on.

"You're here tonight," Michelle said. "That's the important part. Isn't it, Leighton?"

"Indeed it is, and feel how wet we made her," Leighton guided one of Michelle's hands under Jessica's skirt.

"My," Michelle smirked. "Anyone would think she wanted to get kinky with us."

"Teases," Jessica said. She was smiling.

"Back to the apartment, I think," Leighton said. "Or we'll get Jessica off now."

"Why would that be a problem?" Jessica gasped.

"Because I want your only audience to be Michelle and I," Leighton answered her. And that, she knew, was good enough for anyone.

They made their way up to the apartment, and their clothes were scattered where they fell. "Who has the toys?" Leighton asked. "I want a couple of vibrators, right now. Oh and lube for one, of course..." She knew very well where they were but she was not about to let the girls know she knew that.

"She's gushing so much," Michelle said, as she slid a couple of fingers inside Jessica, "lube might not be necessary. And I have them...in the closet, bottom shelf."

"I see you're occupied," Leighton smiled. She walked to the closet, swinging her hips to give the girls a show. She knelt down and found the thick vibrator that tended to wind up inside someone's pussy and the smaller one that they preferred for anal play, as well as the lube, and turned around, after giving her ass and hips another shake.

The sight that met her eyes made her pussy quiver. Michelle and Jessica in a 69, Michelle on top, and she could see Michelle's hips shake as Jessica's tongue hit a sensitive spot. She turned again to pick up some restraints, might as well make it easier for later and it's not like either of the others would notice...

As Leighton walked across, she could hear Michelle's cry as Jessica's tongue pushed her over the edge, and then Michelle's ass raised as she knew Michelle was lowering her mouth and tongue to Jessica's pussy, and Jessica whimpered deliciously as Michelle made her come.

"Which of you is getting me off first?" Leighton asked, joining her girls on the bed.

"I am," Michelle said, a little smugly. "We made it a bet, and the winner was the first who came." Of course, Leighton knew that Jessica would simply eat Michelle from behind while Michelle ate her - as long as she allowed it, but why wouldn't she?

Leighton sat back and parted her legs, showing her wet and needy pussy to her lovers. "Quickly," she gasped, her own fingers stroking. It was just a moment before her fingers were replaced by Michelle's tongue, and she hit that spot right on the left of Leighton's clit that drove her crazy and made her scream every time. Then Michelle set in to lick and suck at Leighton's pussy lips and clit.

When she felt Michelle's moan against her sensitive folds, Leighton knew Jessica was licking Michelle, and that got her off. She kept Michelle's head there for a couple more orgasms, though, she absolutely adored Michelle's mouth. When she'd had enough for the moment, Leighton leaned down and kissed Michelle's lips, tasting herself, then she whispered to Michelle. "Shall we reward Jessica now?" Michelle simply nodded and smiled, moving away from Jessica's tongue.

"Lay back," Leighton said to Jessica. "You'll get both of our tongues in your lovely pussy for doing such a wonderful job on Michelle," she said. She was pleased with Jessica's moan, and even more pleased when Michelle, without being instructed, latched onto Jessica's left breast, just as Leighton was licking her right nipple. In unspoken concert, they moved down to her pussy, Michelle taking the clit, and Leighton sliding her tongue into the warmth inside Jessica. After Jessica came, they swapped places and brought her off again.

Laying back, cuddled together, resting before moving onto something a little more elaborate, Leighton smiled. Her girls were amazing.


End file.
